Orquídea Nocturna
by EreBell
Summary: En el apocalipsis no permitas que el brillo en tus ojos se extinga.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Agradecería que no copiaran ni re-subieran a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

**Advertencias y notas a tomar en cuenta antes de leer: **Este one-shot es un AU centrado en una época moderna(basado en el extra AU High School del vol.29), es Riren —LevixEren/Yaoi-BL—, hay uso (o abuso) de OoC y tiene **un final no tan feliz** (se supone que tendría que poner la advertencia clara, pero si lo hago estaría dando un spoiler bastante importante, así que tomen en cuenta que si no les gusta el drama ni cosas tristes, este fic no será para ustedes). Y sobretodo, recuerden que esto no es más que mera ficción.

Esto surgió de la nada, no tenía planes de sacar algo para estas fechas, sin embargo, mientras más hablaba con mi beta, más ganas me dieron de sacar algo para conmemorar los días (halloween y día de muertos). La verdad, Octubre es uno de mis meses favoritos. No obstante, mi escrito puede resultar confuso debido a que la historia es bastante corta, pero traté de hacer lo mejor que pude para algo que terminé escribiendo en tiempo récord.

Por cierto, la segunda vez que edité esto coincidió con una melodía en mi playlist, a mi parecer le da un poquito de ambiente, si gustan, pueden acompañar su lectura con ella: Ólafur Arnalds - Öldurót ft. SinfoniaNord, Atli Örvarsson (YouTube/watch?v=PvRHz3mKjUU)

_Como siempre, pondré más notas al final._

**Beteo por:** **Rattation. **Muchísimas gracias por darte un tiempo en tu ajetreada agenda para ayudarme a sacar esto, eres un amor. Mención especial a Lila Negra por despejar mis dudas cuando más perdida estaba.

_Una notita extra: para el fic utilicé este __estilo de comillas: __«__»__ con un espacio de sangría que aquí ya se perdió, así que le di un espacio simple. Según mi entendimiento es valido, de cualquier forma la corrección del texto quedará plasmada en wattpad en cuánto aprenda a utilizarlas correctamente (o sea, en el futuro)._

* * *

Orquídea Nocturna**

La pequeña habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la llama de una vela. No tenía la certeza si era de día o de noche, debido a que mantenían las ventanas cubiertas con varias capas de papel periódico y dos anchas vigas de madera las atravesaban. Era imposible ver al exterior y viceversa.

Su cuerpo tiritó al tiempo que se puso en pie, e intentó mantener el equilibro antes de poder dar un paso al frente. Meneó ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro y mechones de cabello castaño cubrieron sus ojos, por lo que levantó su mano izquierda para apartarlos mientras que con la libre sostuvo la manta que lo abrigaba.

Le costó demasiado esfuerzo avanzar la corta distancia entre la cama y el escritorio y, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, se desplomó sobre la silla haciendo que la misma crujiera.

Volvió a apartarse el largo cabello del rostro y exhaló un par de veces, lo que provocó que la flama de la vela crepitara amenazando con apagarse. De pronto sintió la habitación fría o quizás esa fue su percepción a causa de la fiebre.

Estiró la mano hasta un cajón del viejo escritorio para sacar aquel cuadernillo que se convirtió en su confidente, tomó un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y recargó medio cuerpo sobre la tabla de contrachapado.

_ «En un mundo cotidiano donde la monótona rutina garantizaba la seguridad de tu existencia, una __extraordinaria__ improbabilidad aconteció. La sociedad tal c__o__mo la conocemos se fragmentó y ahora solo sobrevive el más apto, el que tiene los genes condicionados para evolucionar._

_Quizás estoy siendo fatalista desde antes de relatar el inicio que marcó la posible extinción de la humanidad, pero para __los de mi clase__, el mañana no es más que una efímera llama de vela»._

Soltó el bolígrafo por algunos minutos para abrir y cerrar varias veces la mano. Sus dedos estaban rígidos, pero podía sentir los pinchazos en toda la extensión de su brazo derecho, convirtiéndose en un constante hormigueo. Esta vez su sistema nervioso se vio comprometido. Suspiró profundo antes de obligarse a coger el bolígrafo y seguir escribiendo.

«_Fue una mañana como cualquier otra, yo estaba sentado a la mesa de la sala-comedor engullendo mi desayuno para irme al colegio y Levi, bueno, se veía divino en aquel traje azul marino; teníamos una relación informal debido a la evidente diferencia de edad y esas cuestiones legales. Sin embargo, terminamos viviendo juntos __porque __su departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad en la que me habían aceptado. Obviamente mis padres se opusieron, pero nos conocíamos de toda mi vida, la confianza era mutua._

_Me desvié del tema, me es inevitable cada que hablo sobre Levi. En fin, ese día él estaba atento al noticiero matutino y yo, estaba celoso de que mi novio no dejara de admirar los pechos de la __presentadora__. __No obstante__, aún con mi rabieta__,__ pude escuchar el asombro __que causó el__ haber reactivado un virus milenario._

"_Tonterías, esos científicos deberían gastar su tiempo en investigaciones para encontrar curas a las enfermedades existentes y no en revivir virus de momias congeladas", me dijo Levi antes de darme un beso en la frente cómo despedida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un año después de aquel descubrimiento, la alegría se convertiría en terror?_

_Una cepa de __HANA-Z19__*__escapó del laboratorio donde l__a__ tenían bajo resguardo, siendo un virólogo el primer portador. "Imposible", "solo infecta amebas", aseguraron los expertos encargados del proyecto en innumerables ruedas de prensa.__ No obstante,__ la infección ocurrió y pasó tan inadvertida como su fuga._

_Al cabo de un par de semanas, una región entera sucumbió ante una __severa__ gripe__*__ que duró una semana. Los síntomas fueron como__ los de__ cualquier otr__o__resfriado__: congestión nasal, dolor muscular, tos, estornudos, ojos y garganta irritada, fiebre. _

_Nadie sospechó que meses después todo aquello terminaría en angustia e incertidumbre cuando el cuerpo de los afectados comenzó a cambiar de a poco. Tenían espasmos musculares involuntarios, vómitos, diarreas, fiebres muy altas hasta dar paso a un tipo de muerte celular donde la piel se tornaba de un tono verdoso y __el__ cuerpo entraba en rigidez por determinados lapsos de tiempo._

_La alarma__ no __se disparó__en__ el mundo por la infección de una ciudad entera a causa de la "influenza Z", cómo la denominaron__ en redes sociales__, sino por __la__transmisión__ direct__a__ de la enfermedad en su última etapa. Cuando todo en ti moría y lo único que podía salir de tu boca era sangre putrefacta, un deseo incontrolable por ingerir tejido vivo te invadía, __y culminaba__ en ataques violentos contra las personas sanas, __causando__ el contagio del virus __de__ una forma más agresiva y casi instantánea. Bast__ó__ una mordida o una simple exhalación para diseminar la pandemia__.*_

_Aún así, la humanidad no __se rindió, luchó__ ante la inminente extinción. Pronto se comenzó a reclutar a todo aquel individuo que fue capaz de crear inmunidad __contra__ el virus z para darle caza y muerte a todos los propagadores. Y Levi, un oficinista común y corriente, perteneció a uno de esos escuadrones de elite, mientras yo...__»_

De pronto, su mano se paralizó en mitad de la hoja de papel, sin importar cuánto ordenó a su extremidad que se moviera, esta permaneció sin responder durante largo rato.

Escuchó los débiles pasos en la habitación contigua y aguardó hasta que el silenció volvió a reinar. Después, inspiró un par de veces antes de recobrar el control sobre su mano.

«_Una vez infectado hay tres opciones: morir en cuanto te enteras que se trata de la influenza z, esperar a transformarte en un monstruo __caníbal__ sin consciencia para que el escuadrón de control de infecciones te aniquile o, ser el conejillo de indias de __las desesperadas investigaciones que buscan encontrar una cura__._

_En realidad, no importa tu decisión, una vez que enfermas a causa del virus z, est__á__s acabado...»_

—Eren, ¿otra vez con eso? —La profunda voz de Levi lo sorprendió. Aquel había entrado a la habitación sin que el castaño lo notara.

—Cómo si tuviera algo más en qué entretenerme. —refunfuñó mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Que mocoso tan testarudo. Vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar —dijo con un tono de voz suave al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él para olisquearle el cuello—. Debería cortarte el cabello. *

Los delgados dedos de Levi se enredaron entre los mechones castaños al mismo tiempo que depositaba tiernos besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón. Eren interpuso su mano izquierda sobre sus labios antes de que el contrario pudiera rozarlos.

—No deberías hacer eso, yo podría contagiarte. —murmuró sin dejar de cubrir su boca.

—No seas idiota, una simple gripe no me matará. —Apartó con delicadeza aquella mano temblorosa y depositó un apasionado beso en los labios del joven.

Eren cerró con fuerza los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Elevó su mano izquierda para aferrarse del cuello del contrario y haló de su cabello para indicarle que necesitaba un respiro. El mayor accedió separarse a regañadientes de su amante.

—Sabes que lo que tengo no es una simple gripe. —masculló con voz trémula.

—Eren, por favor, no comiences con esto de nuevo. Solo necesitas que te inyecte la dosis del día y estarás bien.** —Dio media vuelta decidido a salir de la habitación.

—Levi… _Levi_ —llamó para evitar que diera un paso más—. Detén esto de una buena vez, eso no está funcionando —el moreno frunció los labios inconforme—. A ti no te puedo ocultar nada.

Eren se puso en pie con esfuerzo mientras dejaba atrás el cobijo de la frazada. Con manos temblorosas desabotonó sus jeans y permitió que cayeran al piso. Estiró su brazo para coger la vela del escritorio e iluminó sus piernas para que aquel hombre pudiera ver las enormes manchas verdes que se extendían a lo largo de sus extremidades. A Levi se le cortó la respiración.

—E-Eren, no es verdad… —tartamudeo atónito— todo estará bien. Te pondrás mejor en cuanto te administre ese medicamento.*

—No, no lo estará. Ya no me queda tiempo. —contradijo con voz entrecortada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Claro que hay tiempo. Yo, tendré que ir a la ciudad y…

—¡Ya no siento nada! —Eren gritó con genuino terror—, no pude sentir tus labios tocando los míos, ¡ni siquiera pude sentir tu calor! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Levi, me muero!

El castaño dejo escapar un llanto desesperado y sus lastimeros sollozos perturbaron el silencio que reinaba en aquella casa abandonada. Levi corrió al encuentro de su amante antes de que este se derrumbara sobre el piso y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Eren luchaba por escapar de aquel tacto que, si bien no podía sentir físicamente, le quemaba en el alma, mas Levi no cedió ante los golpes que recibió en la espalda. Resignado, el chico escondió el rostro en el hombro contrario sin cesar su llanto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre el piso de madera y permanecieron abrazados por largo rato. Levi se limitó a darle caricias en la espalda hasta calmar sus sollozos.

Sin importar la gran diferencia de alturas, Eren siempre se las arreglaba para acomodarse con facilidad en el cuerpo del más bajo cómo si aún se tratase de un niño pequeño.

—¿Levi? —murmuró más calmado con voz ronca cerca de su oído.

—¿Mmm? —respondió con un gruñido gutural.

—Cuando todo esto termine quiero que me prometas algo —hizo una pausa y el mayor solo apretó su hombro para indicarle que debía continuar—. Debes regresar al ejercito después de que me mates.

—Deja de decir mierda, Eren —bufó furioso—. Sabes que no puedo regresar con mi tropa, soy un desertor. Y está claro que no te voy a matar.

—Eres un mentiroso —refutó molesto—. Recibiste un castigo por insubordinación*, conservas tu rango, el uniforme y las armas… haces bien en tener el arma a mano, debes matarme en cuánto comience a vomitar…

—¡Qué dejes de decir mierda! —interrumpió—. No voy a matarte, vas a mejorar cómo yo lo hice y nos iremos de aquí a algún lugar donde la infección no sea un problema.

—Por favor —Eren dejó el resguardo de su hombro y lo obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos—, ya no hay nada más para mí, no existe un futuro para ambos. Una vez que yo vomite sangre y deje de estar consciente, me convertiré en un peligro para ti y para todos los demás. Sabes que el virus en esta etapa es altamente contagioso, incluso para las personas inmunizadas. No puedes dejarme suelto en el mundo, eso sería muy irresponsable.

—No te voy a matar.

—Sí, sí lo harás. Me dispararás a la cabeza y luego le prenderás fuego a mi cuerpo mientras no me muevo. Cuando estés seguro que morí de verdad, volverás con tu escuadrón para seguir salvando a la humanidad.

—No-te-voy-a-_ma-tar_ —Levi contuvo su rabia y su dolor ante el rostro apacible y decidido del contrario—. Eren, amor, no me pidas eso. Yo no tengo la fuerza…

—La tendrás, porque una vez que me convierta en un horrendo monstruo come carne dejaré de ser yo. Esa cosa no seré yo. No habrá más Eren dentro de aquel cuerpo.

Eren sonrío radiante, cómo solo él podía hacerlo en una situación tan difícil. Levi supo de inmediato que esa era la despedida, su tiempo había terminado y no volverían a hablar más, jamás volvería a cruzar palabra con su amante de toda la vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al verse abandonado y el nudo en su garganta se hizo difícil de tragar.

Perdido en aquellos orbes esmeralda que ya no guardaban su brillo habitual, se quebró. Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras que su voz salía de su garganta cómo sonoros sollozos.

—Eren, te amo y siempre lo hice. Perdóname por no…

El castaño depositó un beso en sus labios para callarlo y volvió a sonreír. Su aparente calma se debía a que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, sus ojos estaban secos y tal como dijo, no podía sentir absolutamente nada, solo miedo y el dolor mental de ver a su amado derrumbarse frente a él.

—También te amo Levi y siempre te voy a amar. Cumple mi último deseo, ¿de acuerdo? —el contrario no respondió, su voz se quedó a mitad de su garganta, así que asintió un par de veces con la cabeza—. Gracias. ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?, estoy muy cansado.

El mayor se recostó sobre el piso y permitió que el contrario apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho, con sus manos libres pudo darle tiernas caricias y palmadas en la espalda. Cuando Levi sintió que Eren se encontraba en una posición cómoda, comenzó a tararear una melodía sin sentido, en realidad carecía de ritmo, pero las vibraciones y el sonido de su voz a través de su cuerpo eran del agrado del contrario.

Una hora después, el castaño abrió abruptamente los ojos. Se las arregló para liberarse de los brazos de Levi lo más rápido que pudo evitando despertarlo y, con mucho esfuerzo corrió hasta el cuarto de baño. Apenas entró, deslizó el pestillo de la puerta y una bocanada de espesa sangre abandonó sus entrañas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control mientras más de aquel líquido salía prácticamente a borbotones.

Un fuerte estruendo alertó a Levi y este se puso en pie de inmediato. Buscó con la mirada a Eren y al corroborar que se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación salió rumbo a la dirección en la que escuchaba aquel alboroto. Con sigilo llegó hasta la puerta del baño y trató de abrirla, al cerciorarse que el seguro estaba puesto del lado contrario no dudó en tocar.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta que recibió fue un silencio absoluto. De todas las posibilidades que tenía en mente, la más lógica era que el cuerpo de Eren dejó de responder, tal cómo le había estado pasando las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, su mundo se vino abajo cuando escuchó un quedo gruñido.

—¡Eren, voy a derribar la puerta! —gritó al tiempo que pateó la barrera de madera.

Lo que encontró dentro lo horrorizó. Las baldosas blancas estaban cubiertas por sangre espesa y oscura, mas Eren no estaba a la vista. Dio un paso al frente con temor, y de inmediato algo se abalanzó sobre él. Apenas pudo repeler la fuerza con la que esa cosa intentaba morderlo, ese ser carente de consciencia era en lo que "su mocoso" se había transformado. Entonces aquellas palabras tomaron sentido para él, "eso" ya no era más un humano.

Levi hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para arrojarlo a un lado y correr ileso hasta la planta baja. Solía dejar las armas que tenía en su poder en la sala de estar, una mala costumbre si se trataba de escapar, pero un método infalible para impedir que Eren cometiera una locura.

En cuanto llegó hasta la mesita cafetera se detuvo a observar cómo aquel ente se arrastraba por el pasillo intentando darle alcance, de su boca abierta aún escurrían hilos de sangre fresca. Durante las primeras horas de la transformación sus movimientos serían erráticos, por lo que escapar no había sido suerte.

Apuntó su arma cuando lo tuvo en la mira y su mano tembló, no podía dispararle a Eren, era el amor de su vida. No importaba si su mente se había perdido, él seguía estando ahí, atrapado en aquella prisión de tejido podrido y vísceras licuadas.

—Eren —balbuceó con la esperanza de una respuesta, con la esperanza de ver una de sus sonrisas—. Eren, cariño, soy Levi, ¿acaso no me reconoces? Sé que estás ahí, tienes que luchar contra la enfermedad. Eren, sé que puedes regresar.

El ser rodó por las escaleras cuando trató de ponerse en pie y en la caída su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el barandal, el pelinegro pudo escuchar con claridad cómo varios de sus huesos se rompieron. Sin embargo, aquel rostro se mantuvo carente de expresión y, cómo si nada, se puso en pie dando el gruñido característico de todos los infectados en fase terminal.

Retrocedió algunos pasos mientras el monstruo avanzaba hasta él. Decidió volver a apuntar su arma y esta vez su mano tembló con más fuerza, no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Levi lo miró fijamente a la cara y descubrió una mueca, un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa o él quería creer que lo era.

Jaló el gatillo del arma y la bala impactó directo en la frente de Eren mandándolo de espaldas contra el piso. El cuerpo de Levi temblaba por la agonía que sentía y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, le nublaron la vista y al mismo tiempo le despejaron la mente. Las palabras previas de su amante eran verdad, la batalla no había terminado y él podía hacer algo por las personas que deseaban sobrevivir.

—Si no peleas, mueres, ¿no, Eren? —balbuceó con voz trémula—. Sé que no has dejado de luchar, porque aún vives aquí —se tocó el pecho con la palma de la mano—, y mientras yo tenga consciencia jamás dejaré que tu recuerdo se pierda. Te amo, Eren. Te amo.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1)** Orquídea Nocturna. Yo diciendo que no quiero dar spoilers y el título es uno bien descarado jajaja. Se trata de la especie Bulbophyllum nocturnum, según lo que leí fue descubierta no hace mucho en una isla cercana a Papúa Nueva Guinea. Lo que me llamó la atención de ella es que florece únicamente de noche y a la mañana se marchita, eso para mí es una alusión a lo que sucedió con Eren. Una metáfora.

**2) **El virus HANA-Z19. ¿Quién diría que darle nombre a un virus es más complejo de lo que parece? Pues bien pude darme más tiempo para investigar sobre esto, pero ahora sí que tenía (y tengo) muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me dieron ganas de seguir indagando (que por cierto, los artículos sobre el tema están bien escasos y confusos, porque hasta en el ámbito no hay reglas claras que se tengan que seguir, más que las consideraciones de acuerdo a la ética). Así que con lo poco que tuve "le di nombre", para esto debo destacar que su base debía ser la misma de la influenza/gripe, porque de eso se trata la trama, una cepa que mutó. Lamentablemente ya no supe cómo seguir desglosando el rango de afectaciones que se deben seguir —según— en la nomenclatura así que lo dejé en algo más simple refiriéndome a algo común, un **z**ombie. Ahora, a lo largo del escrito le doy otros nombres, como "influenza z" o "virus z", es más para no hacerlo tan repetitivo y porque en la vida real uno no se refiere a las enfermedades típicas por su "nombre científico". Respecto a si es gripe o influenza, pues, de acuerdo a lo que estuve leyendo, ambos términos son aceptados, de "este lado del charco" se le conoce cómo influenza, mientras que para España es gripe.

**3)** El contagio del virus. Originalmente tenía en mente que fuera altamente contagioso, con solo estar en contacto con una persona enferma se pudiera contraer la enfermedad, pero todo iba a ser un caos difícil de explicar jajaja. Entonces, el contagio es igual al de cualquier gripe, por las gotitas de saliva cuando estornudas o toses. A excepción de la enfermedad en su última etapa, que se propaga al estilo de los zombies comunes en la ficción moderna, a través de mordidas. De hecho, esto último me hace imaginar a los parásitos que llegan a invadir el organismo de algunos animales y los hace cambiar su comportamiento habitual, como el de los caracoles o algunos roedores.

**4)** El aspecto de Eren. En realidad no lo aclaro y es que pensé que si lo hacía alargaría mucho más el texto, sin embargo, la pista clave es que tiene el cabello largo y está a punto de entrar a la universidad. Entonces, su apariencia es la del Eren de 19, pero con una carita "más tierna". Por cierto, cuando Levi menciona su intención de cortarle el cabello yo tenía en mente un diálogo, algo cómo "¿Estás loco? Si lo haces no volverá a crecer", quería darle más peso al hecho de la muerte celular, pero al final sentí que estaba de más y mejor lo omití. Que lo mencione ahora es porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza jajaja.

**5)** Lo que Levi le inyecta a Eren no es una cura o una vacuna. Sí, es un medicamento que retarda los efectos de la enfermedad, pero es un 50-50, tanto puede funcionar, tanto como no. Obviamente Levi lo adquirió por formar parte del escuadrón de control de enfermedades, les dan ciertas dosis a los soldados en caso de verse infectados. Aquí quiero aclarar una cosita: el virus en etapa final sí se contagia incluso a los individuos inmunizados. O sea, si una persona que adquirió inmunidad ante la enfermedad en etapa inicial es mordida por otra que tiene los síntomas zombies evidentes, es obvio que se contagiará —no sé si estoy siendo clara—. Por lo tanto, para que los soldados puedan seguir luchando se inyectan el antiviral, con el propósito de retardar los síntomas. Debo destacar que este fármaco es experimental y no está al alcance del público ya que es muy, muy caro.

**6) **Hay un pequeño asterisco luego de que hice que Eren se bajara los jeans y es que ya no aclaré si se los volvió a subir o no. La cuestión es, que en ese momento se siente tan mal que, qué importaba si los tenía puestos o no. A Levi le da igual si está desnudo, él solo lo quiere ver bien. Lo menciono por si alguna necesitaba esa aclaración.

**7)** La insubordinación de Levi. Para mí, Levi cometió deserción, en cuanto se enteró que Eren sufría por el virus z no solo desobedeció las órdenes de sus superiores, sino que se robó 4 dosis extra del antiviral experimental. Sin embargo, la razón por la que no le dieron pena de muerte fue porque están en guerra y lo necesitan, es uno de los mejores soldados, así que solo le dieron unos cuántos azotes antes de permitirle abandonar las instalaciones.

**Dije que para cuando escribiera esto ya tendría en mente la respuesta a cómo se contagió Eren, pero sigo sin tener la idea clara jajajaja. La verdad no me extrañaría que todo fue a causa de su deseo por ayudar a los más débiles.

Ya por último, mis notas personales:

De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, no puedo decir que me apasionan estos temas, para nada, a mí también me hacen sentir mal, pero con forme esto fue adquiriendo cuerpo me dije "vaya, queda muy bien para las fechas". Lamento si no era lo que esperaban, estoy muy conforme con el resultado.

En otras noticias —yo aprovecho cada espacio para dar avisos oficiales—: GaC está en pausa porque me siento bastante frustrada, desde siempre me ha costado plasmar las relaciones sentimentales, sobretodo si se trata del amor. En pocas palabras, tengo las ideas principales, pero ninguno de mis medios para llegar a ellas me complace.

También tengo planes para sacar algo en Navidad, pero no las quiero emocionar, porque de verdad ahora sí tengo muuuuuucho que hacer y mi beta igual, así que sí logro sacarlo antes de las dos últimas semanas de noviembre ya lo estaré publicando, si no, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo diciembre (no tiene chiste que lo publique después :c)

Creo que eso es todo, si algo no queda muy claro pueden preguntar.

**_Notita extra: _**_Ahora sí me apliqué, la portada la hice yo jajaja._

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad, son maravillosos.**


End file.
